


Formal

by BloodRedRidingHood



Series: I'll Be Your Shield [7]
Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Christmas Party, F/M, OTP I'll Be Your Shield, Slow Dancing, Steve Wears Vintage, Tony Throws A Fundraiser, formal dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he had to let her go. So he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late. Life has caught up with me in a bad way. Thank you all for your patience. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Day 7 of hawkwardeye's 30 Day Drabble Challenge.

They hadn't really gotten a chance to talk since getting to the party. He had been swept up in talks of healing the city and press and what exactly did he think of Tony Stark? while she was ushered straight to a table with Miss Potts and Dr Banner. Even across the room, though, they found each other and shared a small smile, a secret and a promise that when they got back to her place it would be as if they never left.

The last week had been incredible. Every day, he would wake up with her in his arms and leave, checking in with Fury at HQ before heading back to his apartment in Brooklyn to shower and change. He'd ride his motorcycle back to her building, stopping to get donuts or her favorite avocado and bacon egg white omelet from the cafe on the corner. They would eat breakfast, clean up the kitchen, then head down to walk around Central Park. 

They hadn't done anything, yet. Clint asked him every time they ran into each other. It had taken a while for Steve to actually believe that there was nothing between the archer and the assassin, and Steve felt like that had been the reason that they hadn't even kissed yet. But deep down, Steve knew it was because he didn't want to scare her away.

She had been healing extremely well. She was up to about 97%, she said, and it showed. He watched as Dr Banner twirled her on the dance floor. She was laughing, moving so gracefully that no one would even think that she had almost died three weeks earlier. He wished there was a way for him to detach himself from Stark's side without being rude, but there were so many people waiting to hear his opinions about the next big project for Midtown. So he smiled politely and continued to watch her.

They had gotten ready at her place. He felt nervous about showing up anywhere in his old Army dress uniform, but Stark had insisted. So, while she was dressing in the bathroom, he used a small mirror to pin his medals and ribbons onto his chest and check for any imperfections.

She had come out of the bathroom quietly while he was watching the snow out the window. When she cleared her throat, he turned, and his breath caught in his throat.

She was sillhouetted by the fairy lights, and they cast a beautiful glow on her fair skin. Her dress was simple, strapless black silk and lace that fell gracefully to the floor. There was an olive green sash tied around her waist, and a matching flower was settled among her carefully pinned red curls. She had done her face up minimally with pink lips and black lashes. To Steve, she was the epitome of beauty.

Steve was brought back to the present by a sharp jab to the ribs. He looked over at Stark, who was trying his hardest to contain his laughter.

"Look lively, old man," he said. "The ladies are coming over." Stark nodded in the direction of the dance floor, where Natasha and Pepper were making their way towards them.

"You look like you're having fun," Natasha said when she reached them. "Come here, let's dance."

Steve let her drag him away from Stark and Pepper, who had begun to entertain some of the benefactors that had been giving Stark a hard time. She led him out to the dance floor and immediately pulled him in close, wrapping her arms around his neck.

As they swayed gently to the music, Steve felt his heart ache. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt. Instead, he sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, what's wrong, Steve?" She was looking up at him, concern etched all over her face. 

"It's nothing," he replied. He looked out over the party, at the Christmas trees dotting the ballroom, and at the guests who seemed to be having a great time. "I just hate these formal parties. Bad memories." He shrugged. He wasn't exactly lying.

"Want to tell me about them?"

Steve nodded and led them to a table. He motioned to a server, who brought Natasha a glass of champaign. He ordered a club soda, and the server hurried off.

"The last time I wore this uniform, I was mourning the death of my best friend." He paused as the server came back with his drink. Natasha reached out one hand towards him, lacing their fingers together. He squeezed her hand gently befor continuing. "I really don't want this to turn out to be another night of mourning."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked hesitantly. She had tensed up, and now sat in her chair looking like she was about to run.

"Look, Natasha," he began. "There's something I've wanted to say for a while now. For months, actually."

"Steve, please don't."

"Natasha, I need to tell you."

She shook her head. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Please, please don't."

Natasha pulled her hand out of his. In one quick movement, she yanked her shoes off and was up an running through the crowd. She looked back at him once, just before she left. She was crying.

Steve sat back in his chair. As much as he wanted to chase after her, take her in his arms and kiss her and tell her that he loved her, he knew he had to let her go. So he did.


End file.
